Offer
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Hari ini ujian kedua terakhir kenaikan kelas. Sehun dan Jongin si anak berandalan manis itu membuat sebuah 'offer'. Kira-kira apa 'offer' yang disepakati? (gak bisa bikin summary - -) Let's read! Just read! Yey! For HunKai in Luv Event!
1. Chapter 1

**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

* * *

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Sehun Seme**

 **Kai Uke**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad, PHP, Temen ngambang, BitComedy, SchoolLife**

 **Rate:**

 **M, Lemon, 17+**

 **Warn:**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

* * *

 _ **;** **O** **F** **F** **E** **R** **;**_

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari ujian ketujuh.

Ujian kenaikan kelas.

Selama delapan hari ujian akhir semester ini, semua kelas ujian digembok. Kunci hanya dibawa oleh pengawas ujian yang bergilir tiap kelas.

Jadi siswa hanya dapat masuk kelas ujian ketika bel masuk berbunyi dan pengawas yang membawa lembar ujian datang membukakan. Dan berlaku pula untuk pergantian ujian jam kedua.

Lantas semua siswa yang mengikuti ujian kini berserakan di pelataran depan ruang ujian, mempelajari sekilas. Menunggu bel masuk.

Ada yang sibuk menghafal. Ada yang mengevaluasi pembelajaran semalam dengan kelompok mereka. Ada yang jahil bergurau. Ada yang memakan bekal karena belum sempat sarapan. Dan aktivitas lainnya.

Termasuk anak kelas unggulan.

Tepatnya dua orang namja yang paling terkenal di seantero sekolah ini.

Sepasang sahabat kental. Dengan perbedaan yang sangat kentara.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Teman sekelasnya semua sedang menghafalkan materi didepan kelas.

Tapi keduanya malah terlihat asik berduaan saja di samping kelas, ditempat duduk semen cukup panjang, dan lima langkah dibelakang mereka adalah kamar mandi. (ini menggambarkan ruang ujian BocahLanang, belakang ruang ujian ada kamar mandi, depan kamar mandi ada kursi permanen dari semen, hehe)

Yang kanan berkulit putih, dan kirinya berkulit tan sexy.

Yang kanan berhidung mancung, dan kirinya berhidung mungil seperti yeoja.

Yang kanan bermata tajam, dan kirinya bermata sendu menggoda.

Yang kanan berdagu lancip panjang, dan kirinya berdagu mungil halus.

Yang kanan beralis tegas, dan kirinya memiliki alis lurus seperti yeoja. (ternyata bener kata temenku. Jongin itu alisnya mirip cewek, bisa alus gimana gitu..)

Yang kanan bertubuh tinggi, dan kirinya lebih pendek.

Yang kanan berbahu lebar dan bidang, dan kirinya berbahu lebih kecil dengan lengkung halus.

Yang kanan memiliki lengan otot proporsional, dan kirinya memiliki lengan polos.

Yang kanan memiliki rambut hitam yang disibakkan keatas, dan yang kiri memiliki rambut pink berponi turun menutupi dahinya.

Yang kanan berbibir pucat tipis dengan ujung melengkung kebawah, dan yang kiri memiliki bibir merah segar bervolume dan basah menggoda.

"Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disini" suara berat dan dingin dari yang kanan membuyarkan ketenangan pagi itu. Sebenarnya keberadaan makhluk sexy dikiri itu memang sudah menganggu konsentrasi belajarnya.

Memberikan kalimat tanya dengan nada memerintah. Benar-benar angkuh.

"Aku mengamatimu Sehunnie" Jongin menjawab dengan semanis mungkin. Lalu mengubah duduknya menjadi berjongkok diatas kursi dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, mengamati wajah serius Sehun lebih dekat.

Nada lembut itu akan dikeluarkan jika ada maunya. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Kau mengganggu" Sehun kembali berujar sembari membalik lembar buku paket ditangannya. Mendengus sebal ketika melihat Jongin kembali tidak membawa tas.

Selama enam hari ini, Jongin hanya membawa tubuh ke sekolah. Berlagak seolah anak pintar yang membawa otak berkapasitas sehebat ribuan buku. Padahal isinya kosong bolong berdebu.

Hanya ada sebuah pena, kartu ujian di saku kemeja putihnya. Menyengir tanpa dosa.

Untuk pensil dan penghapus, serta pen correction Jongin selalu meminjam milik Sehun atau milik adik kelas sebangkunya.

Setiap ujian tengah semester dan ujian akhir semester memang satu bangku diisi dua orang yang beda tingkatan kelas, hobae dan sunbae di satu meja. Jadi tidak bisa saling mencontek.

Oh iya, jangan lupakan benda keramat berbentuk persegi yang ada di saku kanan celana seragam Jongin. Itu pusaka yang benar-benar hebat untuk saat ini.

Smartphone.

Ukuran kecil yang sudah disetting silent tanpa getar, dengan screenguard gelap dan setting pencahayaan redup. Pengawas ujian tidak akan bisa mendengar getar ponsel itu saat pesan kunci jawaban masuk. Layarnya yang gelap sangat membantu kamuflase untuk dimasukkan kedalam laci gelap meja ujian.

Dan lagi, yang terpenting adalah TouchScreen! Tak ada lagi bunyi cetak-cetik keypad handphone jadul yang mencurigakan.

Perfectoo..

(temen-temen BocahLanang nekat bawa smartphone ke ruang ujian. Kalo BocahLanang sih masih cari aman, istilahnya ya belajar. Tidak belajar sungguh-sungguh sih, karena masih ada keberuntungan! Kertas sobekan kecil kunci jawaban mampir ke meja dengan sendirinya, hehe)

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Aku harus memastikan kau belajar dengan benar. Karena aku akan mengandalkanmu nanti, hehe" Jongin kembali duduk santai seperti sedia kala.

Tuh kan, ada maunya.

Itulah gunanya teman. Sumber kunci jawaban saat ujian.

Jongin merasa beruntung saat masa orientasi siswa dulu ia dapat menjadi teman dari namja tampan disamping kanannya itu. Karena ternyata selain tampan, dialah siswa yang selalu menjadi juara umum. Siswa paling cerdas.

"Tidak perlu. Nanti kau tanya Chanyeol saja" Sehun menolak permohonan mencontek tidak langsung yang diutarakan Jongin.

"Uuuh.. tidak mau~ Hunna, aku hanya ingin kau~" Jongin beringsut bersandar di bahu tegap Sehun yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

Bukan itu saja yang membuyarkan hafalan Sehun. Tapi kalimat ambigu 'hanya menginginkan' itu menari-nari di pikirannya.

"Hunna~" Jongin mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher kokoh Sehun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun. Merajuk lebih. Terdengar seperti memohon untuk digagahi.

"Kalau kau menginginkanku, pulang nanti berbaringlah pasrah di kasurmu. Aku siap menghamilimu" Sehun menutup bukunya. Dan memandang jengkel pada sosok sahabat lebih dari dua tahunnya itu.

"Bukan itu, dasar tampan pervert!" Jongin menjitak pelan dahi namja tampannya dan memberi jarak lumayan jauh seolah jijik. Padahal malu-malu mau(?) dan itu membuat Sehun menyeringai.

"Chanyeol juara tiga, kau jangan meragukan kecerdasannya" Sehun memasukkan buku paketnya kedalam tas. Bel masuk tinggal beberapa menit lagi.

Percuma ia belajar jika namja sexy manis dikiri terus menggoda disampingnya.

Di kiri lagih, benar-benar seperti setan pengganggu.

"Dan aku sama sekali tidak meragukan dirimu yang juara umum!" Jongin mendekat dan menoyor Sehun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Makanya belajar. Jangan bolos terus-terusan" Sehun menatap malas.

"Aku ini Kim Jongin, namja playboy keren yang jago berkelahi. Belajar bukan style ku!" Jongin bahkan bangga dengan statusnya sebagai badboy.

"Kenakan seragammu dengan benar. Nanti namamu dicatat di berita acara lagi" Sehun menunjuk kemeja putih Jongin yang keluar tidak rapih dari celana. Dan dasi yang dipakai asal.

Dua hari yang lalu saja Jongin hampir diusir dari ruang ujian karena ketahuan tidak memakai kemeja hari senin, malah memakai kemeja hari selasa. Mirip sih, warnanya sama tapi yang hari senin lebih netral karena tidak ada identitas pangkat kelasnya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Baiklah" Jongin membetulkan dasinya. Membiarkan Sehun melihat leher jenjang itu mendangak indah disamping kirinya. Ingin sekali Sehun menandainya.

Setelah itu Jongin bangkit dari duduknya, melepas sabuknya.

 **Srreet.. Grep!**

"Yak! Hampir saja melorot" Jongin untung saja berhasil memegang celananya. Tapi tidak untung bagi Sehun yang ingin melihat celana itu jatuh.

"Hun, pegangi celanaku, aku mau memasukkan kemejaku" Jongin berdiri didepan Sehun yang masih duduk.

Tapi Sehun masih diam dengan wajah flatnya.

"Aish palli!" Jongin mencak-mencak imut. Benarkah ini badboy sekolahan? Sungguh manis.

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan memegangi kedua sisi celana Jongin. Jemarinya gatal ingin menarik kebawah celana Jongin.

Selama Jongin merapihkan kemejanya, Sehun mencuri-curi pandang, sediki demi sedikit menurunkan celana itu.

Oooh.. migo-migo? Aha! I know your underwear now!

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Jongin mencebik mengomentari wajah Sehun yang tersenyum mesum seperti om-om pedofil.

"Fokus saja pada kemejamu" Sehun menutupinya dengan kalimat sok coolnya.

"Ish. Yasudah, buka kancing celanaku dan resletingnya sekarang!" Jongin berkata sedikit berbisik. Takut orang lain mendengar dan berpikir tidak-tidak.

Karena kedua tangan Jongin digunakan untuk menyincingkan kemeja seragamnya. Jadi dia menyuruh Sehun yang kebetulan (?) sedang memegang celananya.

Tapi posisi mereka.. Jongin yang memegang kemeja seolah mengangkatnya, dan Sehun yang memegangi celana Jongin seolah ingin memelorotkannya.. itulah kemungkinan besar yang orang lain pikirkan mengenai keduanya saat ini.

"Mau minta blowjob heh?" Sehun terkekeh tak menyangka Jongin memintanya ditempat seperti ini. Tuh kan, Sehun saja jadi pura-pura sableng.

Tapi tangan putihnya mencoba dengan susah payah membuka kancing celana Jongin. Susah loh, soalnya kedua tangannya didepan dan kalo turun dikit aja nanti celana bagian belakang Jongin dah turun ngelihatin dalemannya.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin, menunduk sehingga dahinya menempel pada perut Jongin. Jika dilihat dari belakang memang terlihat janggal.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

 **PLUKS..**

Kancing celana seragam Jongin sudah terbuka.

Jongin sendiri ikut menunduk mencoba mengamati kerja Sehun meski kenyataannya tertutup kepala Sehun. Jongin jadi tidak tahu apa yang Sehun lakukan dibawah sana.

 **CUUPPSSS..**

Tubuh Jongin terlonjak kaget saat bibir tipis Sehun mengecup pusarnya gemas.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mencium belly buttonku yang masih perawan ini! Aaaa!" Jongin berteriak tertahan karena ia tak ingin orang lain mendengarnya aneh. Sehun menunduk menciumi bellybuttonnya? Fuck!

 **GREP!**

Jongin menjewer kedua telinga Sehun. Sehingga kemeja yang ia singsingkan dengan kedua tangannya sedari tadi turun, menutupi kepala Sehun. Sampai leher.

Seolah Sehun adalah om-om mesum yang doyan masuk kedalam pakaian remaja perawan manis seperti Jongin.

"A-aa! Pelan-pelan Jongin. Aku belum selesai!" Sehun berteriak kesakitan.

Ooh.. karena wajah Sehun yang tertutupi –terlihat seperti sengaja masuk kedalam kemeja Jongin, membuat posisi mereka terlihat makin janggal.

Pekikan sakit Sehun tadi seolah menggambarkan bahwa Sehun belum selesai memblowjob little Jongin sedangkan kedua tangan Jongin yang masuk kedalam kemejanya untuk menjewer kedua telinga Sehun malah membuat orang lain menerka bahwa Jongin sedang meremat kasar rambut Sehun. Terlebih bibir bawah Jongin yang digigit seolah menahan desahan

Padahal sedang menahan jutaan umpatan kesal untuk tuan Oh didepan selangkangannya itu.

"Makanya kerja yang benar! Bisa tidak?" Jongin melepaskan jewerannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu lebar Sehun untuk menyangga tubuhnya karena Sehun tidak sadar –atau sengaja- terlalu menarik celananya kedepan. Membuat kedua kaki Jongin sedikit berjinjit tidak bisa berpijak dengan benar. Menjorok kearah Sehun.

Apa tadi maksud perkataan Jongin? Kerja yang benar? Maksudnya Sehun yang masuk kedalm kemeja dan memegang celana Jongin itu sedang bekerja diselangkangan Jongin? Huh? Benarkan.. orang lain berpikir lain.

"Iya, kau tenang saja, aku bisa kok" Sehun berujar dengan serius. Menempelkan dahinya di kulit perut Jongin dengan abs yang samar-samar. Halus sekali ternyata kulitnya. Wangi pula.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Haha.. yaaah~ jangan bernafas di kulitku!" Jongin tertawa geli merasakan hembusan panas Sehun menerpa kulit sensitif perut bagian bawah pusarnya.

Tuh kan, makin vulgar didengar. Seolah Sehun meniup ujung penis Jongin.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menggigit begitu?" Sehun membalas sewot. Tapi bagi orang lain malah terdengar seperti menantang. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak didalam kemeja Jongin yang sebenarnya mendongak melayangkan tatapan kesal. Tapi kok malah kelihatan sedang _nganu_.

"Dasar mesum! Sekalian saja hisap! Cium! Kecup! Ludahi sesukamu!" Jongin menoyor tengkuk Sehun kesal. Astaga.. terdengar lebih ehem..

Yang ada, akibat toyoran Jongin di tengkuk Sehun tadi, kepala Sehun terdorong maju dan bibir tipisnya mencium ke bagian bawah pusar Jongin cukup kuat.

"Aaah.. sial" Jongin merutuk lirih karena ia hampir oleng terjerembab kebelakang dengan pantat mendarat sakit jika saja Sehun tidak segera menarik celananya kembali maju.

Masalahnya suara Jongin tadi malah seperti mendesah nikmat.

"Ish! Tanganmu jangan kemana-mana. Cengkram bahuku saja" Sehun berujar lagi. Seolah.. oke, ini benar-benar semakin salah sangka.

"Kau benar-benar bisa menurunkannya tidak? Aku sungguh tidak tahan!" Jongin mengusap kepala Sehun yang ada didalam kemejanya.

Menurunkan? Sehun sedang menidurkan little Jongin ya? Mungkin Sehun terlalu banyak bermain-main sehingga Jongin tidak tahan ingin segera dimanjakan.

Padahal Jongin tidak tahan berjinjit lebih lama lagi.

Sugguh percakapan mereka benar-benar menjerumuskan.

"Aku bisa Jongin. Tapi kedua tanganku memegangi celanamu, aku gunakan mulutku ya?" Sehun bertanya. Ambigu. Mulut? Berarti Sehun sudah mulai memasukkan batang Jongin kedalam mulutnya.

"Dari tadi harusnya!" Jongin merengut. Ooh.. Jongin ingin Sehun melakukan 'itu' dari tadi rupanya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Jong, ini terlalu kecil. Kurasa hidungku akan mengenaimu sedikit" Sehun hendak menggigit kail resleting itu dan menurunkannya tapi jika itu ia lakukan maka hidung mancungnya akan menyentuh barang berharga milik Jongin.

Tapi bagi orang lain yang mendengar.. 'milik' Jongin kecil? Benar-benar uke, bahkan hidung Sehun sampai mengenjangkau perutnya. -_-

"Dari awal memang segitu. Memangnya punyamu lebih besar?" Jongin bertanya mengenai resleting. Tapi orang lain berpikiran lain.

"Tentusaja, tiga kali lipatnya. Punyamu seperti milik anak sekolah dasar saja. Kecil" Sehun melihat kail untuk menurunkan resleting itu. Kecil sekali, digigit saja sulit, apalagi untuk menariknya turun.

Dan orang lain shock mendengar bahwa 'milik' Sehun tiga kali lebih besar.

"Huh sombong sekali! Akan kuubah sebesar milikmu!" Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Tidak bisa Jongin, kita sudah akan naik kelas duabelas. Sia-sia saja kau melakukannya" Sehun berasumsi bahwa mengganti resleting itu percuma. Kenapa tidak mengganti celananya dengan ukuran yang lebih pas sekalian saja?

Masalahnya ditelinga orang lain, seolah Sehun mengatakan bahwa 'milik' Jongin sudah tidak bisa dibesarkan lagi karena sudah lebih dari umur 17 tahun. Huh? Sungguh pembicaraan mereka memberi arti lain bagi yang hanya mendengarkan.

 **Rrriiiittttzzz...**

Sehun menurunkan resleting celana Jongin perlahan. Dan benar saja, mendongak setengadah apapun hidungnya tetap menyentuh gundukan Jongin. Kalau terlalu mendongak nanti dagu runcingnya malah menekan testis Jongin. Kan jadinya bingung.

"A-a-ah~ Hidungmu Hun~" Jongin menggelinjang merasakan hidung Sehun seolah menyentuh penisnya secara vertikal.

"Yak Jong jangan bergerak seperti itu, lepas nih!" Sehun berkata dengan nada sebal seolah kulumannya lepas. Padahal gigitannya pada kail kecil resleting itu yang lepas.

"Mian. Cepat lanjutkan" Jongin mengelus-elus kepala Sehun yang terbungkus kemejanya dengan lembut, menenangkan emosi si putih itu. Agar Sehun melanjutkan.

Ini benar-benar posisi petaka.

"Hm" Sehun bersusah payah meraih kail kecil resleting Jongin lagi.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Emh~ Sehunh.. ah~" Jongin memejamkan matanya dan desahan lirih nista itu keluar dari belahan bibir sensualnya. Benar-benar merangsang.

"Kenapa kau mendesah begitu hm?" Sehun berhenti mencoba meraih kail resleting kecil itu.

Sebenarnya itu karena hidung mancung Sehun yang menusuk-nusuk milik Jongin kala Sehun berkali-kali gagal menggigit kail resleting yang berhenti ditengah-tengah. Tapi ego Jongin membuat namja tan sexy itu enggan terus terang.

"Aissh.. Palli!" Jongin merengek dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Ia benar-benar ingin ini berakhir. Untung saja kepala Sehun tidak sengaja ia kurung dengan kemejanya. Kalau tidak, pasti si putih itu makin menjadi melihat rona di wajahnya kini.

"Oke baby bear" Sehun akhirnya melanjutkan. Dan Jongin menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat menahan desahan nistanya agar tidak kembali keluar.

 **Riiiittttttzzzzz...**

"Aaaaahh~ akhirnya turun juga, Fyuh!" Jongin mendesah lega. Dan itu terlihat janggal.

 **Sreets..**

Sehun menarik keluar kepalanya dari dalam kemeja seragam Jongin.

"Pekerjaan ini benar-benar membuat bibirku kaku. Nanti pulang sekolah kau harus melakukan hal serupa untukku di dalam kamar mandi! Aku tidak mau tahu!" Sehun menatap Jongin sengit. Kail resleting kok sekecil itu sih! Bibir Sehun kan lelah karena meringis mencoba menggigit tapi lepas terus.

"Oke-oke tuan Oh Sehun yang penuh kuasa! Aku Kim JongIn! Akan menurunkan milikmu yang tiga kali lebih besar dari milikku dengan mulutku sendiri nanti pulang sekolah di dalam kamar mandi! Puas!" Jongin balas menatap sengit. Terdengar menarik sekali. Seolah Jongin menerima tantangan menidurkan little Sehun yang super big itu nanti pulang sekolah, dikamar mandi?

"Tapi kau harus melakukannya dua kali" Sehun masih menuntut. Menurunkan resleting kecil milik Jongin tadi butuh waktu lama karena susah! Resletingnya kan besar, nanti Jongin pasti melakukannya dengan mudah dan cepat.

Jadi Jongin harus melakukannya dua kali biar waktunya impas.

"Ya aku setuju, jadi pegang celanaku dengan benar sekarang, tuan Oh" Jongin kembali memegangi kemejanya dan memasukkan kemejanya kedalam celana dengan rapih.

"Biar aku yang mengancingkannya. Kau yang pegang celanamu" Sehun sangat dermawan, membantu temannya yang sexy itu mengancingkan kembali celananya. Padahal Sehunnya saja yang capek sedaritadi mempertahankan celana Jongin agar tidak melorot.

 **Riiitttzzz.. Cklek!**

Resleting dan kancing celana itu sudah tertutup rapih.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Pakaikan sabukku sekalian" Jongin menunjuk sabuknya yang tersampir di bahu Sehun. Dan Sehun menurut. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum senang karena jarang loh bisa memerintah namja super flat dan berkuasa didepannya itu.

"Jong, aku baru sadar.. pinggulmu lebih lebar dari pinggulku" Sehun hendak meraih ujung sabuk yang sudah sampai bagian belakang, membuat kedua tangannya seolah merengkuh pinggul indah Jongin. Dan wajahnya seolah sengaja bersandar manja diperut Jongin.

"Tentusaja. Karena aku seorang dancer" Jongin tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap dagu tegas Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, mudah saja karena celananya sudah hampir selesai disabuki, jadi tidak mudah melorot. Tampan sekali namja pucat yang sedang memakaikannya sabuk itu.

"Tapi pinggangmu ramping sekali Jong" Sehun sejenak memeluk lingkar perut Jongin bagian atas sabuk, pinggang Jongin. Yang seolah bisa patah jika Sehun memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Karena aku calon model, hehe" dengan percaya dirinya Jongin berujar.

'Ya. Model majalah porn' lanjut Sehun dalam hati sembari melanjutkan memasang sabuk Jongin.

 **KLEKK!**

"Sudah" Sehun mundur untuk duduk bersandar santai kembali.

"Yes! Hun lihat aku! Apa aku sudah cukup rapih?" Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berputar slow motion didepan Sehun.

Mata Sehun langsung melek ketika Jongin memunggunginya.. melihat bulat butt Jongin yang berisi sempurna itu.

"Kurasa pas ditanganku" Sehun bergumam pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar.." suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ani" Sehun menggeleng kilas dan berdehem. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memikirkan itu.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

 **PLUKS!**

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Sehun dengan posisi berhadapan.

"Thanks" Jongin tersenyum manis dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Sehun.

 **Chu~**

Bibir penuh merah itu sekilas mengecup pipi putih kiri Sehun. Membuat yang dicium menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku sudah mencium pipimu, jadi sekarang kau harus memelukku erat-erat!" Jongin menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pangkuan Sehun, dan merebahkan sisi kepalanya di bahu kiri Sehun.

"Hm" hanya gumaman yang Sehun keluarkan tapi kedua tangannya segera merengkuh Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Lebih erat" Jongin mengusakkan kepalanya manja di perpotongan leher Sehun.

 **Grep!**

"Lebih erat lagi" Jongin merengek.

 **Grep!**

"Emhh.." keduanya akhirnya mendesah ketika milik mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Sehunh.." Jongin memanggil namja putih yang diam-diam makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wae?" Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Jongin terkesan buru-buru.

Nafasnya panas menerpa kulit halus Jongin. Kalau sudah begini ia jadi nafsu.

Milik keduanya dibawah sana mulai membesar.

"Boleh tidak.. aku bergerak, menggesekkan milik kita?" Jongin bertanya dengan lirih dan terdengar malu-malu.

Sehun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menghamili manusia manis di pangkuan dan rengkuhannya saat ini.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haiiiii!

 **BocahLanang comeback with FF HunKai again!**

 **YEEEYYY!**

Jadi selama Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, BocahLanang mengalami peristiwa ini! (tapi yang buka-bukaan celana enggak kok!)

Sempet iri juga, temen-temen pada bawa smartphone dan nyebar jawaban selama ujian berlangsung. Tapi BocahLanang optimis aja ngerjain soal sebisanya dulu.. nanti kalo udah nyerah baru deh tanya sama yang bawa smartphone, hehe *samaaja -_-

Yang penting kalian jangan meniru bawa smartphone ke ruang ujian oke? Selain merugikan (karena kalo ketahuan dan disita, nanti smartphonenya cuma bisa diambil oleh ortu) kalian juga bakal membuat teman-teman yang bawa smartphone lainnya kejaring (?) hehe *kita kan gak boleh merugikan teman hanya karena keteledoran dan ketidakprofessionalan kita dalam mengambil celah menggunakan smartphone.

BocahLanang gak mau sok bijak lagi deh.

Yaudah, **review oke?**

See you all next chapt!

Salam HunKai!


	2. Chapter 2

**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

.

.

.

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Sehun Seme**

 **Kai Uke**

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad, PHP, Temen ngambang, BitComedy, SchoolLife**

 **Rate:**

 **M, Lemon, 17+**

 **Warn:**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

* * *

 **;** **O** **F** **F** **E** **R** **;**

* * *

"Emhh.." keduanya akhirnya mendesah ketika milik mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Sehunh.." Jongin memanggil namja putih yang diam-diam makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Wae?" Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Jongin terkesan buru-buru.

Milik keduanya dibawah sana mulai membesar.

"Boleh tidak.. aku bergerak, menggesekkan milik kita?" Jongin bertanya dengan lirih dan terdengar malu-malu.

Sehun hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar Tuhan menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menghamili manusia manis di pangkuan dan rengkuhannya saat ini.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Hun?" merasakan pelukan Sehun lepas, Jongin merasa Sehun menolaknya.

"Perlu kubantu memegang pinggulmu?" Sehun berujar dengan suara serak ditelinga Jongin.

Oo.. ternyata berniat lain toh.

"Em" Jongin mengangguk lemah dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sehun.

 **Grep!**

Dengan semangat kedua tangan itu memegang pinggul indah Jongin. Merematnya kuat dan serakah.

 **TING-TONG-TENG—TING-TONG-TENG—TING-**

"Shit!" Sehun mengumpat kesal. Dengan alis bertaut.

Kenapa bel masuk malah berbunyi saat ia hampir ber 'uh-oh' ria dengan namja tan sexy di pangkuannya?

"Ahaha.. jangan marah sayang. Kita lanjutkan nanti kalau kau mau" Jongin mengusap pipi kanan Sehun dengan lembut.

 **Chu~**

Dikecupnya pipi kiri Sehun lagi.

"Semangat untuk ujiannya" Jongin turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan duluan masuk kedalam ruang ujian.

Sehun mengekor dibelakang dengan senyum tipisnya. Nakal sekali ya namjanya itu?

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

 **Mereka semua duduk rapih di bangku yang sesuai dengan nomor kartu ujian masing-masing. Pengawas ujian sedang membuka amplop berisi soal dan lembar jawab.**

"Jongin sunbae.." sebuah suara di kiri Jongin membuat namja tan manis itu menengok ke sebelahnya itu.

Dan cengiran tampan menyapanya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan hobaenya yang sedari rabu –awal ujian- menjadi teman sebangkunya. Namanya tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Hansol Vernon Choi.

Hobae pertukaran pelajar dari NewYork (sorry gue ambil cast anak bule Seventeen, haha)

Senyum kerennya bener-bener bikin yeoja sekelas ujian ini fansgirling dan meleleh.

Tapi yang bikin Jongin risih.. karena anak yang dipanggil Vernon sebangkunya ini menatapnya berbeda.

Saat hari pertama masuk, Vernon sudah jadi semacam ulzzang disekolah. Namanya dielu-elukan karena wajahnya bulenya yang terkesan cuek.

Kejadian terjadi di kamar mandi depan ruang guru. Yang dilengkapi wastafel dan lebih modern karena didalam ruangan itu terdapat sepuluh bilik kamar mandi dengan closet duduk.

Kejadian dimana Jongin kebelet buang air kecil sehingga tak sempat mengunci pintu ternyata berakibat fatal. Hari itu si bule mendorong pintu kamar mandi berisi Jongin yang terlihat sedikit terbuka.

Jongin menjerit kaget dan Vernon hanya membelalakkan matanya melihat uke manis dengan 'itu' kecil yang sedang buang air kecil.

 **FLASHBACK..**

 _ **BRAKKK!**_

" _Uuuh.. aku tidak tahan! Haish ini kail resletingku sulit sekali diturunkan! Kenapa kecil sekali sih?! Tak usah kunci pintu segala, tutup aja!" Jongin yang sibuk membuka celananya enggan mengunci pintu bilik kamar mandi yang dimasukinya. Kebelet katanya._

 _Disisi lain, sosok lelaki tampan berwajah bule. Dengan nama panggilan Vernon yang baru dua hari menjadi siswa pertukaran di sekolah ini bersembunyi di dalalam kamar mandi dengan nafas ngos-ngosan karena dikejar puluhan fans dadakannya._

 _ **CKLEKK..**_

" _Dia mungkin disini! Aku mau minta tandatangan bule!" suara beberapa namja sayup-sayup dari luar kamar mandi membuat Vernon panik kembali._

 _Dari semua bilik yang ada, entah kenapa ia mendorong pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Pintu yang lain tertutup padahal kosong, ya, rapih gitu loh kamar mandinya._

 _ **BRAK! CKLEK!**_

 _Dikuncinya bilik yang dimasuki dan mengatur nafasnya agar tidak memburu. Bisa gawat kalau kedengaran beberapa fans laki-laki tadi._

" _Aaah.. leganya" Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika ia pipis.. dan melihat ke pintu yang belum ia-_

" _AAAAAAAAAAAA!" suara Jongin melengking seperti yeoja melihat laki-laki yang juga shock melihatnya._

" _APA YANG KAU-HMPP!" segera tangan Vernon membekap Jongin yang masih buang air kecil._

" _Ssst.. shut up ok?" Vernon berbisik dibelakangnya dan mengekangnya agar tidak lari keluar dan mengundang fansnya untuk merubunginya di bilik ini._

 _Padahal sih gak bisa Jongin kabur, toh dia masih pipis._

 _Tapi jantung Jongin ketar-ketir. Sial, sedang pipis gini kok malah dibekap namja tinggi bule ganteng dari belakang. Namja itu juga menempel di punggungnya lagih. Sial double!_

" _What are you doing-ehem!" suara bisik serak itu berhenti. Vernon menunduk, dengan mudah melihat kebawah karena dia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jongin._

" _Hiks!" Jongin mau menangis saat itu juga. 'Barang'nya dilihat bule maakkk!_

" _Ehm.. S-Sorry" Vernon menegakkan wajahnya. Menatap dinding polos didepannya. Tangannya masih membekap mulut Jongin. Tapi wajahnya perlahan memerah._

 _Dan yang dibekap sudah semerah tomat._

 _Jongin segera memakai kembali celananya. Agak kesulitan memakai sabuk karena celananya yang kebesaran itu seakan mau melorot. Membuatnya harus sedikit menungging mempertahankan celananya agar tidak melorot selama ia memasukkan sabuk ke ringnya._

 _Fuck! Bule yang menempel punggungnya ternyata terangsang._

" _Rmh.." suara serak dari belakang membuat Jongin makin tersemu. Karena butt Jongin yang menungging sedikit itu tidak sengaja menyentuh gundukan yang mulai bangun itu._

 _ **KLEK!**_

 _Akhirnya sabuknya selesai terpasang dan Jongin cepat-cepat menegakkan tubuhnya karena gundukan itu menyentuh belahan buttnya._

" _Mmm.." Jongin meraung lirih, menatap miris tembok. Astaga.. ketika pinggul Jongin maju gundukan itu mengikut. Tetap menempel pada buttnya. Seolah little itu mengikuti sarangnya._

" _I'm Vernon.. XA.. hh-and you.." suara berat itu bahkan seperti Edward Cullen. Jongin hampir meleleh..lihatlah kulit putih pucat tangan yang mulai melepas bekapannya. Aromanya bule sekali._

 _Vernon? Oh ini bule pertukaran pelajar yang hangat dibicarakan teman-temannya! Yang katanya tampan._

 _Menurut Jongin sih boleh juga (?)_

" _Jongin, my name.. y-y-" sial! Jongin benar-benar tidak pernah lulus mapel bahasa inggris. Bicara saja belepotan begini. Terlihat cute sekali dengan mata bulatnya yang berkedip-kedip._

" _Jongin, hm? How cute you are.." Vernon makin menempel dan memeluk perut Jongin erat._

" _L-lepaskan aku" Jongin yang gugup malah ikut-ikutan berbisik. Bukanya berteriak meminta pertolongan dari luar._

" _Sebentar. Biarkan aku-hh.." Vernon makin menyudutkan Jongin dan memajukan pinggulnya di butt Jongin. Menekannya kuat dan menggesek-gesek dibawah sana._

' _Keras dan besar sekali! Aa.. aku dilecehkan hobae dikamar mandi!' pipi Jongin memanas._

 _ **Cklek! Srrt!**_

" _Tunggu-hei!" Jongin kembali panik ketika tangan-tangan pucat itu berusaha melepas sabuk celananya._

 _ **BRAKK!**_

" _Jongin!" pintu didobrak dan terlihatlah seorang pribumi tampan dengan background cahaya menyilaukan._

' _Sehun.. help me.. huks!' tatapan Jongin berujar demikian. Memelas sangat manis seperti puppy._

" _Kyeopta/cute" Sehun dan Vernon berujar bersamaan._

 _ **SIGH!**_

 _Keduanya langsung melempar deathglare mengerikan. Tapi Sehun melihat lencana kelas satu yang ada di seragam bule yang sedang mencabuli Jongin._

" _Heh! Dia sunbaemu. Lepaskan dia sebelum aku menghajarmu" suara Sehun mendingin. Cukup dia menghajar bule itu. Sehun bukan tipe pengadu pada guru. Bukan stylenya._

" _Shit" Vernon melepas Jongin dan keluar begitusaja._

" _Gwenchana?" Sehun segera meraih Jongin dan mendekapnya erat._

" _H-hun.." suara Jongin akhirnya keluar. Sehun benar-benar bisa merilekskannya._

" _Katakan saja. Ada aku disini" Sehun mengelus pelan punggung Jongin._

" _Di-dia.." Jongin masih terbata. Pipinya kembali bersemu._

" _Tenang saja" Sehun masih mempertahankan rengkuhan hangatnya._

" _D-dia be-besar Hun.., Kyaa!" wajah Jongin kembali semerah tomat dan memekik-mekik senang seperti kucing yang ingin kawin. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Sehun._

 _Fuck! Seketika tulisan_ _ **'You Lose'**_ _besar sekali diatas kepala Sehun._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Aah.." suara desahan Jongin keluar begitu saja dan dengan segenap kekuatannya sang empu menggigit bibir tak peduli berdarah. Yang penting suara nista itu berhenti. Gawat! Ruang ujian ini hening sekali, suaranya tadi pasti terdengar! Ukh!

Mau taruh dimana status badboynya kalau ia mendesah seperti tadi?

"Jongin hyung sexy sekali hari ini, sengaja memamerkan lekuk tubuh dengan memasukkan kemeja ya?" Vernon meremas-remas pinggul indah Jongin. Oo.. ternyata itu penyebab desahan tadi?

"Jauhkan tanganmuh.." Jongin mendelik tajam dengan suara menahan desahan. Ini benar-benar menyiksa.

"Pinggul Jongin hyung seperti yeoja, aku baru tahu pinggang Jongin hyung ramping sekali, berlekuk. Sepertinya pas mengandung anakku" jemari tangan kanan Vernon semakin menyentuh naik.

'Kenapa aku sering sekali dilecehkan oleh laki-laki?' ratap Jongin dalam hati.

Dilecehkan diruang ujian benar-benar tidak ada jalan keluar, hiks.

"Fuck you.." Jongin memicing tajam. Dan terlihat imut seperti kucing.

"No, I'll fuck you hard, baby. Only me" jemari Vernon beralih makin kedepan, ini berbahaya.

"EHEM!" Sehun berdehem keras. Sengaja. Telinga dan matanya iritasi melihat hobae kurangajar itu menggrepe Jonginnya.

"Cih!" Vernon melirik tajam pada Sehun, menarik tangannya dan duduk rapih kembali di kursinya.

Jongin menghela nafas lega. Ia harus berterimakasih pada Sehun setelah ini.

 **BRAKK!**

Jongin terlonjak kaget ketika mejanya digebrak dari depan. Tapi Vernon biasa-biasa saja.

Jongin mendongak.

"Hai manis" sosok yang sangat Jongin kenali. Namja itu yang menggebrak mejanya.

"H-Hai, Donghae songsaenim" Jongin tersenyum ragu-ragu. Diam-diam guru biologinya itu mesum padanya juga.

"Bagaimana rasanya duduk di barisan bangku depan heh? Terlebih didepan meja pengawas? Bisa mengerjakan soal tidak? Haha" Donghae terlihat sangat puas. Anak bandel manis yang sering bolos dan nakal itu kini duduk tetap di meja depan pengawas. Pasti ini derita Jongin. Dan itu benar! Seratus buat Donghae songsaenim.

Kelas ini bangkunya lebih sedikit. Padahal tahun lalu Jongin amat bahagia duduk di paling belakang. Mencontek dan menengok kanan kiri leluasa.

Dan kini karma telah berbalik pada si manis ini. Ia kini duduk di paling depan, dengan bonus meja pengawas tepat menghadapnya.

"O-uh? Hehe, ya jelas bisa doonggg.." Jongin tersenyum nehrong. Sok bisa, sok iyes(?)

"Hm.. pasti karena ada Sehun dibelakangmu kan? Atau karena ada Chanyeol di meja kananmu? Beruntungnya kau dikurung orang-orang pintar" Donghae bicara sembari menghitung lembar soal dan lembar jawaban yang akan dibagikan.

"Ya tidak juga songsaenim. Saya harus kenal waktu yang tepat" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Kalau begitu berarti kau harus bawa contekan yang banyak Jong" Donghae meletakkan empat lembar soal ujian dan lembar jawab kelas X yang diberikan pada Vernon. Dengan sigap namja bule itu mengambil selembar untuknya dan memberikan ke temannya yang dibelakang, dan begitu seterusnya estafet. (BocahLanang bingung jelasinnya -_- pokoknya dikebelakangin gitu kalo udah ambil satu).

"Wooohh? Contekan? Kim Jongin bawa contekan? Ahahaha, Songsaenim bergurau? Kim Jongin kok bawa contekan.. ndeso banget!" suara sombong Jongin bahkan terdengar hingga kelas sebelah. Ini loh nakalnya Jongin, sok besar ego, padahal kalo udah diyadongin bakal kicep-kicep miaw manis.

"Hm? Begitu? Bukannya kelas satu dulu aku dapat tiga bendel fotocopy perkecil dari sakumu ya? Jadi Jongin kelas X dulu masih ndeso ya.. haha" Donghae mematikan Jongin begitusaja.

Semua siswa memang sering disuguhi pembicaraan guru yang suka menggoda Jongin. Anak bandel yang suka mencontek.

Mendengar ejekan guru serta sangkalan Jongin yang tidak mau mengalah dengan gaya sok nakalnya malah membuat siswa sekelas tertawa. Menertawakan betapa sombong jawaban Jongin. Tetapi wajah yang dipasang tetap polos dan manis.

Jongin mau-maunya meladeni guru yang menjahilinya. Itung-itung buat refreshing teman sekelas biar tidak tegang mengerjakan ujian nanti. Dermawan sekali ya?

(bagi kalian yang nakal pasti sering diajak ngobrol pas ujian. Nah itulah posisi Jongin di kelas ini. Dia akan sibuk menjawab godaan guru, dan siswa lain bisa bebas mencontek karena Jongin mengalihkan perhatian guru pengawas tersebut).

"Ya-yaaahh.. songsaenim bisa buktikan sendiri nih!" Jongin berdiri beranjak dari mejanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Membiarkan guru tampan mesum itu memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Oooh.. oke" Donghae menyeringai. Dan semua siswa yang awalnya tertawa melihat interaksi guru-murid itu berganti berteriak histeris.

"Tenang teman-teman. Aku adalah Kim Jongin yang jago berkelahi. Mengalahkan ketua gangster sekolah sebelah hingga pingsan. Jadi manamungkin aku takut hanya oleh guru biologi? Haha" Jongin berkata dengan gaya sok kerennya.

'BUKAN ITU JONGIN! BUKAN MASALAH TAKUT ATAU TIDAKNYA! TAPI TUBUHMU AKAN DIJAMAH TANGAN DONGHAE SONGSAENIM! KENAPA KAU POLOS SEKALI SIH?!' Semua siswa diruang ujian itu ingin sekali berteriak begitu tapi mereka hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati.

 **GREP!**

Tangan Donghae memegang kanan kiri bahu Jongin yang langsung menegang ketika disentuh.

"Rileks saja, muridku sayang" Donghae memberikan senyuman khasnya.

 **Tep-tep-tep-tep..**

Semua murid diam menyaksikan. Termasuk Siwon songsaenim yang ikut mematung melihat kegiatan mengasyikan itu. Siapa yang tidak mau menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh Jongin? Terlebih hari ini sangat eksklusif! Jongin memasukkan kemejanya sehingga terlihat rapih! Dan terlihat lekuk tubuh menggiurkannya.

Mereka semua menatap ingin.

Bahkan Vernon tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

Dua telapak tangan Donghae meraba dari ujung rambut hingga kaos kaki biasa siswa memasukkan kertas contekan. Nihil.

Tinggal satu tempat lagi..

 **Grep!**

Ditangkupnya dua bulatan butt indah Jongin.

"A-ah.. shit" Jongin segera menggigit bibirnya kembali.

Padahal tujuan awalnya adalah memeriksa saku celana belakang. Tapi merasakan tekstur bulat sempurna membuat Donghae melenceng untuk meremasnya.

"Jongin, kalau pakaianmu rapih begini kan bagus. Aku baru tahu kalau buttmu sexy begini. Kalau aku tahu dari dulu, mungkin sudah kujadikan kau model dalam pembelajaran biologi" Donghae menampilkan smirknya ketika meremat perlahan butt kenyal Jongin.

"S-songsaenim.. sudaah.." Jongin merengek juga akhirnya.

 **Sreet..**

"Yasudah. Duduklah tenang di kursimu. Kau tidak membawa contekan" Donghae menggiring pinggul indah Jongin untuk duduk. Seolah pinggul itu terlalu berharga jika tidak diletakkan dengan hati-hati. Mesumnya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Setelah Donghae songsaenim berjalan ke barisan depan paling pojok sana untuk membagikan bendel soal terakhir, Jongin segera memalingkan wajahnya pada hobae satu mejanya.

"Thanks" Jongin tersenyum manis sangat natural. Membuat yang diajak bicara terkesima sesaat.

"Apapun untukmu, manis" Vernon menyerahkan smartphone Jongin yang ada disakunya. Kolaborasi hebat hobae dan sunbae.

(cewek temen sekelasku gini. Karena dia duduk dimeja paling depan, dia umpetin smartphone Oppo nya di laci adik kelasnya, kalo enggak ya di wadah pensil adik kelasnya. Jahat banget kan? Meng-kambing dombakan(?) adik kelas)

Jongin merolling eyesnya, muak dipanggil 'manis' oleh semua orang. Padahal dirinya memang manis.

"Tenang saja. Kalau ada essay yang tidak bisa kau kerjakan, aku bisa membantumu searching di google. Andalkan aku oke" Jongin berbisik sok keren lagi.

"Aku anak pertukaran pelajar, sunbae. Jadi jelas aku pintar. Daripada untuk google, kupikir aku akan mengandalkan desahanmu di ranjang" Vernon bersmirk ria melihat Jongin yang kicep-kicep manis.

"U-uh?" Jongin pura-pura tidak dengar dan membolak-balik soal ujiannya sok sibuk. Membuahkan kekehan dari bibir bule disampingnya. Manis ya kalau salah tingkah begitu? Haha.

 **TING-TONG-TENG—TING-TONG-TENG—TING-**

Bunyi bel tanda mengerjakan menggema diseluruh pelosok sekolah. Siswa segera memegang penanya. Mulai menyilang jawaban pilihan ganda. Adapula yang mengerjakan soal essay terlebih dahulu.

 **Brakk!**

Donghae menggebrak meja pengawas. Membuat semua siswa menjadi tegang dan berhenti mengerjakan. Menatap takut pada guru biologi yang omongannya tidak bisa dibantah itu.

"Kerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh! Mata saya melihat semua gerak-gerik kalian! Mencontek samadengan dosa!" Donghae berujar dengan suara berat mengerikannya. Ancaman dosa dan mata selalu mengawasi, sudah bisa membuat siswa down dalam niat menconteknya. (bener gak? Apalagi kalo gurunya killer.. pasti semua hening sampai bel berhenti mengerjakan! Batuk aja gak berani.. -_-)

Sedangkan Jongin menirukan ucapan Donghae tanpa suara tapi bibir dipoutkan imut. Seolah hafal semua kata yang dilontarkan dan tidak takut oleh ancaman guru biologi itu.

"Dan kau Kim Jongin.. aku akan memperhatikanmu lebih. Beruntungnya diriku bisa memandangi manismu dengan leluasa disini karena meja kita berhadapan, hehe" Donghae tersenyum jahat. Duduk di meja pengawas, bersama Siwon songsaenim yang acuh. Mata Donghae songsaenim memelototinya seperti pedofil.

"He..he..he.. hhe.. matilah aku.. hiks" Jongin menyengir terpaksa, tawa hambarnya lalu berubah menjari ratapan.

Mata Jongin melirik Vernon yang mengerjakan soal dengan sangat lancar bahkan terlalu cepat menyilang. Sudah sampai nomor limabelas pilihan ganda padahal bel mengerjakan barusaja berbunyi tadi.

Nah untuk anak pintar, duduk dihadapan guru sih tenang-tenang saja. Tetap bisa mengerjakan.

Lah untuk Jongin?

Hello?

Ia benar-benar merana duduk ditempat jahanam ini.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haiiiii!

 **BocahLanang comeback with FF HunKai again!**

 **YEEEYYY!**

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Ini **PENTING!**

Kalian tahu gak judul FF ini apa?

Yup! Judulnya **OFFER!**

Dan OFFER itu **tidak sama** dengan OVER okay? Pelizz deh.. bahasa inggrisnya jangan deso-deso amat, masa gak tau sih OFFER itu artinya apa?

Benar! Judul FF ini artinya **PENAWARAN**.

Jadi bakal ada transaksi narkoba(?) didalamnya, hehe

Selama Ujian Kenaikan Kelas, BocahLanang mengalami peristiwa ini!

Tapi BocahLanang gak berani bawa hp.

(Secara.. BocahLanang cuma punya hp satu, samsung young yang jadul itu loh.. itu juga dibeliin kakak perempuan yang baek hati sebagai hadiah lulus SMP nilai UN 36,25, hiks-hiks*abaikkan)

Dan kalian tahu gak? Posisi BocahLanang itu di tempat duduknya Sehun. Dua meja dari depan pengawas! Agak susah bro kalo buat nyontek!

Terlebih kalo siswa depan BocahLanang udah selesai dan keluar ruang ujian.

Gak ada lagi nih yang ngehalangin mata pengawas! Jadi aji-aji pengawuran BocahLanang keluar deh. Asal isi terus ikut-ikutan keluar ruang ujian, hehe

(jangan tiru AJI-AJI PENGAWURAN. Itu membahayakan angka-angka rapor kalian! Ingat itu! hehe)

Dan didalam FF ini ternyata ada beberapa cuil(?) cara mencontek yang dilakukan di ruang ujian BocahLanang akhir semesteran kemarin! So! Pelajari(?) cara mencontek ini okey!

Kambing hitamkan adik kelas untuk menyimpan hape kalian! Jangan ragu! haha

Yaudah, **review oke?**

See you all next chapt!

Salam HunKai!


	3. Chapter 3

**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

* * *

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

* * *

.

.

.

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Sehun Seme**

 **Kai Uke**

* * *

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad, PHP, Temen ngambang, BitComedy, SchoolLife**

* * *

 **Rate:**

 **M, Lemon, 17+**

 **Warn:**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

* * *

 **;** **O** **F** **F** **E** **R** **;**

* * *

.

.

.

"Dan kau Kim Jongin.. aku akan memperhatikanmu lebih. Beruntungnya diriku bisa memandangi manismu dengan leluasa disini karena meja kita berhadapan, hehe" Donghae tersenyum jahat. Duduk di meja pengawas, bersama Siwon songsaenim yang acuh. Mata Donghae songsaenim memelototinya seperti pedofil.

"He..he..he.. hhe.. matilah aku.. hiks" Jongin menyengir terpaksa, tawa hambarnya lalu berubah menjari ratapan.

Mata Jongin melirik Vernon yang mengerjakan soal dengan sangat lancar bahkan terlalu cepat menyilang. Sudah sampai nomor limabelas pilihan ganda padahal bel mengerjakan barusaja berbunyi tadi.

Nah untuk anak pintar, duduk dihadapan guru sih tenang-tenang saja. Tetap bisa mengerjakan.

Lah untuk Jongin?

Hello?

Ia benar-benar merana duduk ditempat jahanam ini.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Jongin adalah tukang contek yang ulung.

Kini dia sedang berkamuflase sangat keren.

Duduk sedikit miring dengan tangan kiri menyangga pelipisnya.

Istilah lainnya.. SOK BERFIKIR KERAS.. fukk..

Padahal acting. Uh, bocah tan ini benar-benar minta diculik!

Mana ada Kim Jongin berpikir keras. Yang ada posenya itu malah janggal. Karena sedaritadi dia hanya membolak balik lembar soal.

Lembar jawabnya masih bersih.

(hayo.. siapa yang pas ujian pura pura acting mikir didepan pengawas, padahal kertas ujiannya masih kosong? Haha. Kita sama bro!)

"Jongin.. hahaha.. tidak bisa ya?" suara Donghae songsaenim yang lirih memanggil namanya itu membuatnya makin keringat dingin.

Sudah tidak bisa mengerjakan! Malah diusili pengawas! Hari sial!

Lihatlah jemari Jongin yang memutar-mutar penanya bak pemain drum professional. Karena sungguh ia galau tidak bisa menorehkan tanda silang di pilihan ganda.

(bener loh, kalian coba lihat exo radio oven. Jongin diem-diem muter-muter penanya kayak pemain drum freestyle stik drumnya! Aku juga bisa sih, tapi Jongin lebih jago)

 **Ckleeekk...**

Pintu ruang ujian terbuka.

Guru yang bertugas mengambil absensi datang.

"Pagi Shindong songsaenim" Donghae dan Siwon berdiri untuk bersalaman.

KESEMPATAN!

Shindong yang bertubuh lebar itu berdiri diantara meja pengawas dan mejanya. Jongin segera berbalik menengok kebelakang.

Matanya langsung berbinar seperti melihat ayam goreng seember penuh.

Sehun sudah selesai semua pilihan ganda! Ia sudah mengerjakan empat essay! Oh Tuhan! Jongin berteriak horray dalam hati.

"Padahal aku yang sudah hampir selesai mengerjakan, tapi kenapa kau yang bahkan belum mengerjakan malah bertampang sujud syukur seperti itu Jong?" Sehun menatap datar pada Jongin yang senyum-senyum gaje pada lembar soalnya yang hampir selesai. Seolah perasaan mereka kebalik.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan Hun. Cepat kirimi aku jawaban pilihan gandamu!" Jongin berseru lirih. Menunjuk lembar pilihan ganda Sehun yang sudah terisi seluruhnya.

"Aku tidak bawa hape Jongin.." Sehun berujar datar. Gemas sekali pada sosok didepannya ini. Sejak kapan Sehun butuh alat mencontek untuk ujian? Yang benar saja? Sehun kan juara umum.

"Astaga! Aku lupa mengingatkanmu di depan kamar mandi tadi.." Jongin ingin menerjunkan dirinya ke laut sekarang juga. Apa guna perjuangannya menyeludupkan smartphone kalau target menconteknya bahkan tidak bawa smartphone untuk mengiriminya sms kunci jawaban? Terkutuklah hari ini!

"Yasudah, ini kartu ujianku! Tulis kunci jawaban dibelakangnya. Palli!" Jongin menyerahkan kartu persegi kuning miliknya dan mengambil kartu persegi kuning milik Sehun untuk disakukan pada seragamnya.

Setidaknya harus ada satu kuning-kuning(?) itu dibawa siswa.

Bertukar kartu ujian. Agar tidak terlalu mencurigakan.

(haha, bertukar kartu ujian yang dibaliknya ada kunci jawaban adalah salah satu cara BocahLanang mencontek. Bisa dicoba, tapi bisa beresiko tinggi. Karena selain contekan tersita, di kartu ujian itu tertera jelas namamu! Jadi jelas yang mencontek itu ya kamu, masa kamu nuduh itu contekan temenmu, padahal jelas-jelas itu kartu ujianmu -_-)

"Ish! Mengganggu" Sehun mencebik kesal tapi tangannya menuliskan kunci jawabannya di kertas kuning Jongin. Apa sih yang enggak buat si manis Jongin? Semuuuaaa pasti buat Jongin tersayang, hehe.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Memang entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Kalau sudah lanjut usia, pasti kalau bertemu jadinya lamaaaaa sekali.

Beneran deh, guru-guru itu yang awalnya mengawasi dengan suasana menyeramkan kini berubah dengan bacground bunga-bunga ketika ada tukang ambil absen yang datang. Istilah lainnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ngerumpi!

Berawal dari basa basi tanya kabar sekedar menyapa pagi eh malah kebablasan. Shindong songsaenim ambil kursi nganggur di deket pintu masuk dan duduk menutupi Jongin. Yes!

(ini dialami oleh sekolah BocahLanang. Guru yang bertugas ambil absensi malah ngerumpi lamaa banget sama guru yang mengawas. Jadi kita para siswa bisa mengambil kesempatan itu! Untuk mencontek! Yey!)

"Sudah belum Hun? Sepertinya Shindong songsaenim tidak lama lagi!" Jongin sudah tidak nyaman(?) menunggu.

"Jong.." Sehun malah duduk dengan bersedekap. Menatap tajam pada Jongin. Jika yang ditatap seperti itu adalah seorang yeoja, pasti sudah meleleh dan jatuh cinta. Sayang sekali Jongin bukan yeoja.

"Apa Hun? Jangan main-main. Cepat tukar" Jongin menyodorkan kartu ujian Sehun yang tadi sempat singgah di saku kemejanya.

"Hm? Tukar? Ini tidak gratis Jongin" Sehun mendekat. Menumpukan sikunya di meja dan menyangga dagunya. Menatap Jongin dengan sangat dekat.

Krystal. Yeoja, hobae semejanya Sehun sampai tidak fokus mengerjakan. Melihat dua namja yang terkenal disekolah itu kini terlihat seperti akan berciuman. Jarak bibir mereka kurang dari sekilan! Untung saja pengawas sibuk mengobrol, dan siswa lain sibuk bertanya jawab(?) jadi tidak memperhatikan keduanya.

Maka Krystal yang menjadi korban momment keduanya, kini menjadi fujoshi hunkai.

 **CUPS!**

"Aaa-hmp" Krystal yang hendak menjerit melihat dua lelaki berciuman kilas itu seketika dibekap dari belakang oleh yeoja tomboy blasteran.

"Jangan teriak, nanti momment mereka kau rusak, pabbo" yeoja dibelakang Krystal menjitak pelan kekasih manisnya.

"Sakit Amber.." Krystal merajuk.

"Nih" Amber memberi secuil kertas contekan essay.

"Hehe, gomawo, sakitnya hilang. Saranghae" Krystal menerima contekan dari kekasihnya itu dan segera menyalinnya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Sudah Hun. Aku sudah mencium bibirmu, jadi kemarikan" Jongin menunjuk kartu ujiannya yang dibaliknya sudah tertulis lengkap kunci pilihan ganda.

"Itu masih kurang, sayang" Sehun menyeringai.

 **CUPS!**

"Kita sudah sering melakukan ciuman, sayang" suara berat Sehun menggelitik telinga Jongin setelah bibir tipis itu mengecup balik bibir penuh Jongin.

"L-lalu kau mau apa?" benar kan. Setelah dicium jadi imut manis begini. Sehun suka.

"Ini transaksi besar, Jongin. Semua jawaban disini sama persis dengan jawabanku. Hanya dengan kunci pilihan ganda saja kau bisa lulus" Sehun memberikan jawaban yang menggiurkan.

"Kalau begitu cepat berikan" Jongin tidak punya waktu lagi menunggu berlian jatuh.

 **CHU~**

"Aku punya penawaran yang lebih besar, baby" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin dan mengecup pipi halus itu kilas.

"Sungguh?" Jongin memajukan wajahnya refleks. Membuat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Ini gawat.

"Akan kuberikan jawaban essaynya" Sehun mengeluarkan secarik kertas kosong. Akan diisinya dengan jawaban essay nantinya jika si manis tan didepannya itu mau.

"Aku mau, Hun~" Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

 **Cups! Cup! Kiss!**

Disodori bibir pout merah cherry, saat dahi mereka bersentuhan. Sehun tak menolak kesempatan langka itu untuk mengecup beberapa kali bibir plum merah Jongin.

"Ada syaratnya, sayang" Sehun berujar masih dengan bibir yang berusaha meraih bibir ranum Jongin. Tidak ada puasnya mencicipi manis belahan bibir lembut itu.

"Apa Hunna sayang?" Jongin mengerling nakal. Jemari lentiknya membelai pelipis Sehun, dan mengusapnya penuh sayang. Tak heran Sehun menjadi manja padanya.

 **Chu~**

"Ayo bercinta" Sehun mengecup bibir Jongin lagi.

"Ooh.. kau ingin dibunuh Kris gege ya?" bibir sensual itu bergerak tepat di bibir tipis Sehun. Bergesekan setiap kata keluar. Menggoda sekali.

Jongin akhirnya terkekeh melihat Sehun yang menarik kepalanya menjauh. Decak kesal dan raut tidak suka itu ditampilkan dengan sempurna oleh wajah datar Sehun.

"Mungkin harusnya kubantai dia sejak dulu" Sehun mendengus kesal.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Jadi?" Jongin menatap penuh harap. Berupaya agar Sehun masih memberlakukan tawaran essay.

"Besok kan hari terakhir ujian. Kau tahu mapelnya apa?" Sehun kembali mendekat. Pembicaraan mereka mulai serius sepertinya.

"Hanya ada mapel bahasa inggris. Jadi pulang pagi. Ada apa?" Jongin ikut mendekat dan dahi mereka bersentuhan lagi. Saling memandang iris mata yang berbeda. Sendu menggoda, dan tajam mengikat.

"Hh.. baiklah. Besok kita berkencan" Sehun menyerahkan kartu peserta Jongin dan mengambil kartunya yang masih digenggaman jemari lentik tan itu.

"Kencan? Pffft.. haha.. aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Oh Sehun butuh kencan dalam hidupnya" Jongin terlihat sangat mengejek si pucat pintar itu.

"Ya.. maunya sih langsung bawa kamu ke ranjang. Tapi pasti kamu gak mau" Sehun berujar frontal. Menaikkan alisnya dan menampilkan seringai ketika pipi Jongin mulai merona samar.

"M-mesum!" Jongin segera berbalik. Kembali menghadap kedepan, memunggungi Sehun.

"Kau mau essaynya Jong?" Sehun mendekat dan berbisik di punggung ramping Jongin.

"I-iya.." Jongin mengangguk lirih. Pasti pipinya sudah memerah manis.

Sehun lalu menampilkan seringai kemenangannya. Sepulang sekolah nanti, ia akan susun semua rencana 'kencan antara sahabat' besok. Pasti saaaangat menyenangkan!

Segera disalinnya delapan soal essay yang telah ia isi semua pada secarik kertas yang dimintanya dari Krystal. Setelah semua tersalin, ditepuknya pelan punggung Jongin.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

 **TING-TONG-TENG—TING-TONG-TENG—TING-**

Bel tanda kurang lima menit, Jongin segera melancarkan aksinya.

Bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak cerdas.

Cerdas mencontek maksudnya.

Mana mungkin ia meletakkan contekan di meja sedangkan ia berada tepat didepan meja pengawas.

Segera Jongin menaikkan kaki kanannya, menaruh sepatunya di paha kirinya, membentuk tameng yang macho(?)

Dengan pose berfikir tadi, ia sedikit menunduk dan mulai menyalin semua yang dituliskan Sehun.

Menutupi matanya dengan poni pink metalicnya yang sudah memanjang. Sedari kemarin memang matanya jadi iritasi karena tertusuk ujung poninya, mempertahankan panjang poni yang bisa digunakannya untuk saat seperti ini.

Hampir saja Eunhyuk songsaenim yang mengawasi hari kemarin memotong rambutnya. Jika bukan karena semua teman-teman sekelasnya yang memohon pada Eunhyuk songsaenim agar Jongin diberi keringanan, manamungkin Jongin bisa sekolah hari ini.

Jongin paling tidak suka jika rambutnya terlalu pendek. Karena panas matahari langsung mengenai wajahnya tanpa naungan bayangan poni akan membuat wajahnya semakin hitam. Itu menurutnya.

Tapi menurut orang lain, Jongin memang harus tetap berponi. Jangan sampai Jongin berpotongan pendek. Mereka tidak rela Jongin kehilangan kesan cute dan cantiknya. Tidak cocok anak tan manis itu berambut cepak.

Tapi masa bodoh untuk saat ini jika songsaenim mengetahui gerak-gerik menconteknya.

Tidak peduli jika jawaban tadi hanya jebakan. Jongin sudah terlalu percaya pada orang yang bernama Oh Sehun dibelakangnya.

Meskipun Sehun memberi jawaban yang salah. Jongin rela.

Bukan rela karena sesama teman erat.

Bukan pula rela karena ada rasa saling memiliki.

Tapi,

Karena memang biasanya Jongin tidak lulus saat ulangan harian, hehe.

Jadi maklum deh semua guru di sekolah ini. Makanan sehari-hari yang membahagiakan ketika melihat Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya imut bahkan beraegyo meminta tambahan nilai karena mendapat kertas ujiannya kurang dari standar nilai.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

 **TING-TONG-TENG—TING-TONG-TENG—TING-**

Bel berhenti mengerjakan akhirnya berkumandang.

Kalian bisa lihat sebagian besar siswa yang belum selesai mengerjakan (belum memperoleh hasil bertanya pada jawaban nomor-nomor tertentu yang sulit) ribut seperti pasar dadakan.

Ooh.. lihat disana. Tuan tampan Oh Sehun duduk rapih dengan meja yang bersih. Beberapa menit lalu kertas lembar jawab dan soal ujiannya sudah ditarik oleh Siwon Songsaenim. Mencegah adanya tindak pencontekan pada satu-satunya target potensial.

Tidak tahu jika Jongin memiliki salinan seluruh lembar jawab Sehun.

"Jongin" bahu namja tan manis itu ditepuk oleh suara yang tadi menyentuhnya. Mengganggu tidur telungkupnya.

"Heung? Ada apa songsaenim?" Jongin mengangkat kepalanya malas dan menatap sayu pada guru biologinya yang suka sekali menjahilinya.

"Sudah selesai?" Donghae menarik paksa lembar jawab yang ada dibawah lipatan tangan Jongin.

 **Srreet...**

"Sudah semua songsaenim" Jongin menumpu pipinya pada tangan kirinya. Menatap sayu menggoda sekaligus sok sombong pada gurunya sendiri. Anak manis yang kurangajar.

"Oke.. dapat kunci jawaban dari mana, sayang?" Donghae mengambil lembar soal Jongin dan meyerahkannya pada Siwon untuk ditumpuk bersama beberapa lembar milik siswa yang sudah selesai sejak tadi.

Jongin memang sengaja menyimpan lembar jawabnya. Biasa menumpuk lembar jawabnya paling akhir.

Karena ia harus membantu temannya yang membutuhkan. Jongin kan dermawan. Hahay

"Ngerjain sendiri dong saem" Jongin menampilkan smirknya yang malah terkesan makin menggoda. 'ngerjain sendiri lah. Masa gue suruh Sehun buat nulisin isi jawabannya di lembar jawabku? Aku kan masih bisa nulis pake tanganku sendiri saem, itu artinya aku ngerjain sendiri. Tapi gak mikir pake otak sendiri.. muehehe' lanjut Jongin dalam hati.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Semua kumpulkan! Tidak ada alasan!" Siwon songsaenim berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan dari bangku ke bangku mengambil lembar soal dan lembar jawab.

"Jongin hyung.. kau cantik saat tidur" Vernon menepuk bahu Jongin yang berjalan duluan didepannya. Terasa amat halus menyentuh pundak itu, padahal seragam mereka sama. Mungkinkah karena cinta? Siapa yang peduli? Semua cinta Jongin.

"Kau memperhatikanku saat tidur tadi?" Jongin menatap Vernon dengan mata membolanya seolah ketahuan jika ia memang kelepasan bermimpi meski sesaat tadi.

"Dibanding tidur pura-pura, Jongin hyung berkali-kali lipat lebih cantik saat benar-benar bermimpi" Vernon mengambil tasnya dan berkumpul bersama kelas X.

 **Puk!**

"Jongin" suara dengan aura dingin itu mengerikan menyapa pendengaran namja manis yang kini berdiri mematung. Tangan putih namja yang lebih tinggi itu menggaet pundaknya sangat erat.

"Sehunna.. aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kok.. hehe?" Jongin berusaha lepas dari pitingan namja tampan yang menggendong tas di pundak sebelah kanan itu.

"Tidak melakukan? Kesalahanmu besar sekali Jong" Sehun menuntun paksa Jongin yang dirangkulnya kembali duduk di kursi semen depan kamar mandi.

 **BRUK!**

Sehun duduk dan bersamaan menarik tubuh Jongin yang terpaksa jatuh tiba-tiba.

"Mian.. ne?" kedua mata indah Jongin masih belum berani menatap namja dingin yang pastinya marah kini.

"Dia menyentuhmu Jong. Songsaenim juga! Dan apa tadi? Dia melihat wajahmu yang tertidur pulas!" suara Sehun penuh dengan amarah yang kuat-kuat ia tahan.

Jongin tahu ia salah.

Tapi kenapa Sehun harus semarah itu?

Perlahan ia genggam jemari putih yang merangkulnya. Menautkannya dengan jemarinya. Tautan itu semakin erat. Keduanya memejamkan kedua kelopak mata, perlahan mendekatkan tubuh satu sama lain.

"Jongin" setelah membuka mata, tatapan mata Sehun menjadi semakin tajam dan penuh arti didalam kelamnya.

"Sehun" Jongin balas menatap mata yang menjerat itu dengan pandangan sayunya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

"Se-ehmh-hunh.." jemari lentik Jongin meremat pelan rambut pirang cepak Sehun. Entah sejak kapan ia duduk dipangkuan Sehun.

Keduanya berada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Dengan Sehun yang duduk di closet yang tertutup.

Bibir penuhnya dilumat rakus oleh bibir tipis Sehun tanpa henti.

Jemari Sehun dengan tergesa menarik kemeja putih Jongin. Mengeluarkannya dari celana, menyusupkan tangannya untuk mengusap dan menyentuh halusnya kulit punggung Jongin.

 **Cpsh..**

Tautan bibir keduanya terlepas sebentar. Dan Jongin menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hhh.. lepas celanamu..Jong.." Sehun mengecupi leher jenjang manis yang sesekali dijilatnya hingga basah di bagian tertentu.

"Janganh.. Hunna.. shh.." kedua mata sendu itu susah payah terbuka melawan sentuhan nikmat dari telapak tangan kasar Sehun pada kulit punggung dan pinggang rampingnya.

"Aku inginh.. Jongh.." alis tegas Sehun semakin terlihat tegas penuh dengan kuasa.

 **Cklek.. Riiittt..**

"Andwaeh.. Hunh.. sshh.." kedua tangan Jongin berusaha menampik kedua tangan putih yang menarik celana seragamnya perlahan untuk turun.

"Aku harush.. hh.. masuk.." Sehun menatap tajam pada Jongin. Tatapan mendominasi dan penuh nafsu. Suaranya berangsur makin berat.

 **Srreett!**

"Sehunna!" Jongin gagal menahan karena lengan Sehun yang lebih kuat darinya. Celananya dengan mudah ditarik hingga lepas.

"Penisku besar babyh.. kau.. akan menyukainya.. akan kurobek hole virginmu hingga berdarah-darah.." Sehun melepaskan sabuknya, lalu kancing celananya dan terakhir berusaha menurunkan resletingnya.

"Stop Hunna, ah-ah-ah!" suara Jongin berubah menjadi desahan merangsang, sesuai lonjakan tubuhnya ketika kedua tangan Sehun menggenggam erat pinggul indahnya. Seolah ingin merematnya.

Lalu menaik turunkan tubuh Jongin yang ada dipangkuannya dengan mudahnya, menggesekkan bagian selatan keduanya yang makin membesar.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.. hh.. Jongh.." Sehun mengecap lebih brutal pundak Jongin yang terekspose.

Membasahi tiap jengkal kulit halus tan Jongin yang entah mengapa terasa manis dilidahnya.

"Akkhh! Sehunna.. ahn~" Jongin memekik sakit ketika taring-taring Sehun menggigit ganas perpotongan lehernya. Menyedotnya dengan kuat, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang akan menjadi biru keunguan hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

"Biarkan akuh,, menghamilimuh.. honey, hh.." nafas Sehun memburu seirama dengan gesekan di bawah sana dan kedua tangannya yang memijat gemas kedua butt Jongin. Masuk kedalam boxer yang menutupi bagian bawah Jongin.

"Aaaaaahhh~ Sehuunnh~" akhirnya indah desahan Jongin mengalun lepas ketika jemari panjang Sehun memijat hole merahnya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haiiiii!

 **BocahLanang comeback with FF HunKai again!**

 **YEEEYYY!**

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Ini **PENTING!**

Kalian tahu gak judul FF ini apa?

Yup! Judulnya **OFFER!**

Dan OFFER itu **tidak sama** dengan OVER okay? Pelizz deh.. bahasa inggrisnya jangan deso-deso amat, masa gak tau sih OFFER itu artinya apa?

Benar! Judul FF ini artinya **PENAWARAN**.

Yes! Kalian tahu kan penawaran Sehun atas permintaan Jongin apa?

Yup! Jongin memberikan permintaan jawaban ujian!

Dan Sehun memberikan penawaran imbalan berupa (apa hayooo?)

Gak jadi bercinta deh.. *kecewa karena gak ada adegan ranjang

Tapi mereka bakal kencan! Horray!

.

.

.

* * *

Apa hint cara mencontek di ch kali ini?

Oke, ini dia cara mencontek di ch kali ini:

 **1** Gunakan teman yang nakal untuk mengalihkan perhatian guru pengawas sehingga kalian bisa mendapat celah untuk tanya jawab(?) atau memalak jawaban

 **2** Jangan sia-siakan momment guru pengambil absensi yang mengalihkan perhatian guru pengawas

 **3** Gunakan bagian belakang kartu ujian untuk meminta jawaban, karena kertas itu tidak akan terlihat mencurigakan dimata pengawas

 **4** Memalak contekan pada target yang benar (orang yang pintar)

 **5** Bawa beberapa carik kertas kecil untuk meminta/menyebarkan kunci jawaban

 **6** Jangan pernah meletakkan tangan dibawah meja (lakukan pose yang Jongin lakukan)

 **7** Saat menyalurkan kertas contekan, jangan secara gamblang. Kau bisa menggesekkan kertas itu di punggung teman, biar dia ambilnya hati-hati tanpa menengok kebelakang

 **8** Jangan lupa NC in anak manis pas istirahat ya, haha (lirik Jonginmmmy yang manis) *digampar Sehundaddy

 **Nah! Itu dia strategi menconteknya BocahLanang cs!**

 **Selamat mencoba!**

 **Keberuntungan ada ditanganmu bro! hehe**

* * *

 **Review oke?**

See you all next chapt!

Salam HunKai!


	4. Chapter 4

**©BocahLanang Fanfiction**

Hai all! HunKai Shipper mana teriakannya!

BocahLanang bawa FF HunKai rate M lagi!

Khusus untuk memeriahkan **HunKai In Luv event!** YEEY!

* * *

.

.

.

Karena tidak dibatasi berapapun FF yang di post ke FFn, jadi BocahLanang berusaha ng-bomb akun BocahLanang dengan FF HunKai, hehe

Tapi kalian sendiri tahu kan kalau BocahLanang itu sosok(?) yang tidak pernah/jarang menyelesaikan FF. Jadi kalau FF ini belum complete gapapa ya? Hehe

Sebagai Author, BocahLanang minta maaf karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan readers semua

Dan BocahLanang adalah fans sama seperti kalian, hanya beda tittle author.

Sebenarnya semua orang bisa kok bikin FF,

Jadi.. ayo ikutan **Event HunKai In Luv**! (membujuk secara perlahan, hehe)

Seneng banget banyak author baru bermunculan!

Setidaknya ada bibit baru untuk menggantikan BocahLanang yang sekarang sudah naek kelas 3 SMA.. makin sempit waktu buat bikin FF.. hiks-hiks..

Makanya dibanyakin nih aku bikin FF biar kalian gak kangen selama aku 5 bulan di kelas 3

(serasa aksel.. jahat banget ya, masa cuma dikasi 5 bulan sebelum UN. Gak ada setengah tahun di kelas 3 tuh!)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Oke all!**

 **Let's read this FF**

 **Selalu HunKai!**

 **For HunKai In Luv!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pair:**

 **HunKai**

 **Sehun Seme**

 **Kai Uke**

* * *

 **Genre:**

 **Romance, Sad, PHP, Temen ngambang, BitComedy, SchoolLife**

* * *

 **Rate:**

 **M, Lemon, 17+**

* * *

 **Warn:**

 **Yaoi, BoysLove**

* * *

 **;** **O** **F** **F** **E** **R** **;**

* * *

"Kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya.. hh.. Jongh.." Sehun mengecap lebih brutal pundak Jongin yang terekspose.

"Akkhh! Sehunna.. ahn~" Jongin memekik sakit ketika taring-taring Sehun menggigit ganas perpotongan lehernya. Menyedotnya dengan kuat, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang akan menjadi biru keunguan hingga beberapa hari kedepan.

"Biarkan akuh,, menghamilimuh.. honey, hh.." nafas Sehun memburu seirama dengan gesekan di bawah sana dan kedua tangannya yang memijat gemas kedua butt Jongin. Masuk kedalam boxer yang menutupi bagian bawah Jongin.

"Aaaaaahhh~ Sehuunnh~" akhirnya indah desahan Jongin mengalun lepas ketika jemari panjang Sehun memijat hole merahnya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

 **Sreeett!**

Dinaikkannya kemeja seragam Jongin tinggi-tinggi.

"Kenapa kau memakai kaos singlet huh?" Sehun sedikit kesal karena kain yang membalut tubuh indah itu terlalu banyak. Menghalanginya untuk mencicipi semuanya.

"Kauh.. yang bilang kalau aku harus menutupi tubuhku yang tercetak dan dilihat orang lain-hmmph!" bibir penuh Jongin yang sudah basah dan bengkak itu kembali dibungkam. Sehun mengulumnya penuh nafsu.

 **Clps..**

"Kau benar. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat lekuk tubuhmu, sayang.." Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin berkali-kali. Dan Jongin hanya mampu terpejam dengan nafas memburu karena tubuh mereka yang sudah menempel erat. Bahkan hanya dengan kecupan dan gerakan tangan Sehun saja Jongin akan mendesah indah.

"S-Sehun-"

 **TING-TONG-TENG—TING-TONG-TENG—TING-**

Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jongin terhenti ketika suara bel masuk ujian kedua berkumandang ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

 **GREP!**

"Kyaa!" namja manis sexy itu menjerit ketika Sehun memeluknya sangat erat tiba-tiba.

"FUCK! Jongin! Aku bahkan belum memasukimu?!" geraman Sehun terdengar tidak terima.

"Ahahaha.. tenang, Hunna" jemari Jongin terangkat dan mengelus perlahan rambut blonde cepak namja tampan yang merengkuhnya erat.

Selama ini Jongin tahu jelas, Sehun adalah namja yang keinginannya tidak mau dibantah. Dan keinginannya kali ini kelihatannya harus kalah oleh waktu ujian.

"Jong, aku sungguh ingin memasukimu. Aku bisa mengerjakan semua soal fisika jam kedua ini hanya dalam waktu lima belas menit. Jadi kita bisa melanjutkan ini sekarang. Kira-kira satu jam" Sehun benar-benar ingin menang sendiri. Bahkan itu tadi bukanlah rayuan seseorang yang ingin memadu kasih. Jahat sekali, membujuk bersetubuh dengan perhitungan?

Tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

 **Chu~**

"Aku yakin sehari pun tidak akan cukup untukmu.. tampan" bibir merah Jongin mengecup kilas bibir tipis Sehun.

"Tapi Jongin-"

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Suara ketukan dari luar membuat keduanya berhenti berdebat dalam bercinta. Aneh kan? Untuk bercinta saja penuh perhitungan..

"Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin! Kalian didalam?! Cepat keluar sebelum kudobrak pintunya! Kalian meninggalkan waktu lima menit ujian!" suara yang familiar.. Leeteuk Songsaenim. Guru mapel bahasa mandarin.

"Ne" suara Sehun sangat datar tapi cukup jelas terdengar hingga luar. Jongin tahu, Sehun sangat kesal kali ini.

"Hunna" Jongin mengrenyitkan alisnya tidak percaya saat Sehun membenarkan celanannya sendiri, kemudian menurunkan kemeja Jongin yang sempat disingkap.

Pandangan Sehun menjadi kosong. Terlihat sangat berbeda. Kenapa?

"Jongin" Sehun memegang kedua pinggul indah namja tan dipangkuannya.

 **Sreet!**

Dengan mudahnya membalik Jongin yang sedari tadi duduk dipangkuannya sehingga memunggungi.

"Maaf" Sehun mengatakannya dengan lirih sembari meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jongin. Tubuh ramping itu terlonjak kaget sesaat.

Bukan. Bukan karena Sehun yang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Tapi karena permintaan maaf yang terdengar sangat bersalah.

Kedua tangan Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, seolah namja manis dipangkuannya itu bisa kabur darinya kapanpun.

"Maaf.. aku menyentuhmu terlalu jauh" akhirnya Sehun mengucapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Ia salah. Sangat salah.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam dengan mata yang membola. Menyadari jika namja pucat yang memeluknya erat dari belakang itu memberikan banyak tanda dileher dan pundaknya yang kini berdenyut nyeri.

Bahkan celana seragamnya tanggal, jatuh di lantai samping kloset dimana mereka berpangkuan.

Kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak menolak semua sentuhan Sehun? Kenapa ia tidak memukul Sehun hingga pingsan? Seolah-

"Berdirilah, akan kupakaikan celanamu" Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk berdiri dan dengan sigap memakaikan celana Jongin.

"Hun. Kemejaku belum di-"

 **TEP!**

Kedua tangan Sehun yang selesai memakaikan sabuk di pinggang ramping Jongin menolak kedua tangan Jongin yang memegangi ujung kemejanya.

"Untuk kali ini. Jangan dimasukkan" Sehun meluruskan kemeja Jongin hingga menutupi buttnya. Membiarkan kain putih itu keluar dari celana.

"Tapi nanti aku diskorsing" Jongin menatap heran pada Sehun yang membiarkan kemejanya dikeluarkan tidak rapih.

"Akan kubantu. Aku tidak ingin mereka melihat lekuk tubuh indahmu" Sehun berdiri dari jongkoknya, membuat Jongin mendongak melihat wajah tampan yang kini terlihat dingin dan serius.

 **Chu~**

"Aku akan selalu menjagamu" Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin yang tertutup poni brown itu penuh perasaan. Membuat Jongin mematung.

Ini.. perlakuan Sehun terlalu lembut. Sangat romantis.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

 **CKLEEK!**

Tubuh tinggi Sehun masuk duluan kedalam ruang ujian yang semua siswanya sedang serius mengerjakan soal.

Diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya.

Semua pasang mata disana menatap keduanya seolah merupakan artis dadakan. (iya enggak? Kalo telat masuk pasti semua ngelihatin.. hehe)

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Leeteuk songsaenim berdiri dari kursi pengawasnya.

"Aku dan Sehun berdebat di kamar mandi tadi. Sehun melarangku membully Chen. Untungnya songsaenim datang sebelum kami baku hantam" Jongin berkata santai sembari duduk di kursinya.

Sehun yang sudah duduk duluan hanya mengrenyitkan alisnya. Kenapa Jongin harus membelanya? Membuat seolah Jongin yang salah dalam hal ini? Padahal Sehun yang bersalah.

"Yasudah. Cepat kerjakan soalnya. Kalian melewatkan sepuluh menit waktu mengerjakan. Tidak ada pertambahan waktu" Heechul Songsaenim berkata sembari menyodorkan lembar absensi pada Sehun dan Jongin untuk ditandatangani.

Setelahnya ujian kembali kondusif seperti sedia kala.

Sehun mengerjakan soal sembari mencuri pandang pada punggung ramping didepannya. Ia kelewatan tadi. Bagaimanapun juga Jongin tidak seharusnya ia perlakukan seperti itu. Ah, sial.

"Jongin! Jangan mengajak ngobrol adik kelas! Dasar anak nakal" Heechul mencubit gemas pipi gemil namja tan yang sedari tadi mengganggu Vernon mengerjakan soal bahasa inggrisnya, dan Jongin membiarkan soal fisikanya terbengkalai didepannya, hampir jatuh dari meja.

"Hahi hehu honghanghim.." Jongin berujar 'Lagi seru songsaenim' dengan wajah imutnya yang masih dicubit kedua pipinya.

"Kyeopta, Jongin hyung, haha" Vernon tertawa mengagumi anak tan manis disampingnya. Ia mau kok diganggu selama ujian, asal oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

Mau tidak mau, semua siswa dikelas yang mendengar suara imut Jongin ikut tertawa. Dan sosok dibelakang Jongin tersenyum tipis menyadari ada saja kelakuan aneh anak tan itu.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Seperempat waktu ujian berlalu, dan benar saja. Sehun sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya. Ia menunggu Jongin berbalik untuk bertanya padanya. Memerasnya atau mengancamnya seperti biasa juga tidak apa-apa.

Yang penting ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Sejak keluar dari kamar mandi Jongin tidak sekalipun menengok kebelakang-kepadanya.

Hatinya dongkol karena sedaritadi Jongin bergurau dengan anak bule itu, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Harusnya kan dunia milik Sehun dan Jongin. Itu menurut Sehun.

"Ssst.. Yeollie.." Jongin berbisik lirih dan dapat ditangkap telinga Sehun yang sedari tadi mengawasinya, termasuk telinga lebar yang dituju.

Namja tinggi dengan mata lebar plus telinga lebar dan rambut cepak hitam itu melirik pada sumber suara yang dikenalnya. Suara lembut yang memanggilnya penuh sayang. Tentusaja, Jonginnienya.

"Ne Jonginnie?" Chanyeol berbisik sedikit menengok pada namja disebelah Sulli, adik kelas satu bangkunya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di mejanya, menghadap pada Chanyeol yang sedikit terhalang Sulli. Jika begini, Jongin sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah adik kelas itu yang blushing ditatap begitu.

(iya gak? Kata adek kelasku, kalo kakak kelas satu mejamu lagi ngomong sama temennya disebelahmu, kamu ada diantara mereka, kamu serasa dilihatin terus kamu jadi salting -_-, gak berani lihat kanan kiri, pura-pura sok fokus sama soal ujian padahal pikiran lu grogi)

"Jongin hyung, kau jangan senyum, nanti Sulli pingsan" Vernon berbisik dibelakang tengkuk Jongin yang sedang rebahan membuat namja tan itu merinding membolakan matanya imut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Jongin memekik perlahan sembari memukul lengan Vernon ringan. Dan hanya dibalas kekehan melihat wajah imut Jongin yang sedang marah.

Sehun hampir saja mencekik Vernon jika pasangan Amber dan Krystal tidak mencegah dan memadamkan kobaran api disekelilingnya.

"Jongie, kau siap?" Chanyeol menyembunyikan kepalanya dibelakang punggung Sulli.

(kalo mau bisik-bisik minta jawaban sama temen lo, kamu bisa bersembunyi dibelakang adek kelas. Pergunakan potensi adik kelas sebaik mungkin bro! Haha!)

"Lakukan Yeollie.." Jongin sedikit memelas.

 **Glup!**

Kok jadi ambigu lagi ya? Jongin memang bikin kita berpikiran lain -_-.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

Segera Chanyeol membalik kertas jawabannya, tangan kirinya bergerak kedalam laci dan jemarinya lincah bergerak disana.

Kembali Chanyeol membalik kertas jawabannya setelah menulis semua kunci jawaban pilihan gandanya.

'SEND'.

Chanyeol memberi kode jempol kanannya pada Jongin.

Segera anak tan itu membalas dengan jempol juga dan duduk rapih. Entah kenapa Jongin merasakan apa yang disebut 'safe'. Padahal kunci jawaban masih ada di smartphone yang ia duduki.

(gak tau kenapa kalo udah dapat kunci jawaban meski belum disalin ke lembar jawab hatiku udah tenang -_- , kalian juga iya gak? hehe )

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Perlahan Jongin menggeser pahanya duduk sedikit mengangkang, memperlihatkan layar smartphone touch screennya yang menampilkan pesan Chanyeol berisi kunci jawaban pilihan ganda semua.

"Jongin sunbae kok mengangkang? Ingin dipuaskan ya?" Vernon yang sudah selesai mengerjakan itu kembali menjahili sunbaenya yang cantik itu.

"Diam kau" Jongin menjawab acuh sembari sibuk mengisi kotak kotak pilihan ganda dengan tanda silang sesuai kunci jawaban yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Jongin sunbae jika serius manis sekali ternyata" Vernon menyangga pipi kirinya dengan tangan kirinya menatap namja satu tahun lebih tua darinya namun berwajah manis layaknya anak sekolah dasar.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, bocah" Jongin selesai menyalin semua jawaban pilihan ganda dan menuliskan pesan balasa untuk Chanyeol.

'SEND'.

"Kau mengirim balasan? Biasanya kau tidak membalas kunci jawaban dari Chen, Baekhyun, Suho, Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, La-"

"Hei cukup-cukup! Kau malah membeberkan jaringan sumber kunci jawabanku pada readers!" Jongin melotot imut pada adik kelas tampannya itu.

"Oke" Vernon kembali tersenyum setelah melihat Jongin yang marah-marah padanya. Jongin sangat manis saat marah begitu.

 **TING-TONG-TENG—TING-TONG-TENG—TING-**

Bunyi bel tanda lima menit sebelum bel ujian usai, mereka masih bersenda gurau dan saling mengajek.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari aura hitam yang menguar dari sosok iblis yang duduk tepat dibelakang Jongin. Tidak kasihan sama sekali pada Amber dan Krystal yang gosong terkena kobaran bara api yang dibawa sang iblis dari neraka.

Chanyeol berkedip melihat lacinya yang menyala menandakan ada sms masuk. Mengrenyitkan alisnya merasakan bahwa nomornya itu baru ia beli tadi pagi. Nomor baru dan hanya Jongin yang tahu.

Chanyeol memang selalu rajin mengganti nomor hapenya agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggunya-mengiriminya sms berisi ancaman atau desakan untuk memberikan jawaban-saat ujian berlangsung, ia harus bisa mempertahankan peringkat juara 2nya.

Tapi tentusaja itu pengecualian untuk Jonginnie manisnya.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Menyadari itu sms dari Jongin, atau sms dari operator -_- , segera Chanyeol meraih smartphonenya dan melihat pesan itu.

 _From: My Nini-Jonginnie_

 _Yeollie~ Gomawo ne.._

 _Em.. maukah kau mengirimiku juga essaynya?_

 _Karena itu hitungan rumus fisika, kirimi aku fotonya oke?_

 _Kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua usai sekolah ^^_

"Jonginnie?" Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua kelopak matanya sehingga membulat. Dipeganginya kedua pipinya memerah, how lucky fans.

"Yeollie~" Jongin berbisik dengan suara manisnya. Tak lupa kedipan mata dan senyum sexynya.

"Aaah.." Chanyeol memegangi jantungnya dan beracting pingsan ditempat. Lucu, hampir semua peserta ujian minus Sehun.

"Sudah-sudah. Jongin kau jangan bikin ribut lagi, kerjakan essaymu" Leeteuk songsaenim menengahi keributan dan siulan para namja yang tertarik akan blink sexy yang Jongin keluarkan tadi.

"Ne songsaenim" Jongin mengangguk kalem membuat angel without wings itu gemas ingin mencubit pipi gemil itu.

Tanpa diketahui Leeteuk dan Heecheul songsaenim yang sedang fanboying pada Jongin yang beraegyo, Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan kertas ujiannya dan memfoto semua essaynya.

'SEND'.

Senyum puas terukir dibibir Chanyeol setelah ia sukses memfoto kelima essay dan mengirimkannya pada sang idola bunga tidurnya.

(kalian pernah gak merasa bangga setelah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya saat ujian dan berhasil? Memfoto saat ujian itu perlu keberanian besar. Jadi Chanyeol merasa puas bisa melakukan sesuatu yang memacu adrenalin seperti itu tadi :v )

"Kerjakan oke?" Heechul songsaenim akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya dikedua pipi Jongin dan duduk kembali bersama Leeteuk songsaenim.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia melihat lima foto yang dikirim Chanyeol. Segera disalinnya pada kolom essay lembar jawabnya. Ingat, Jongin adalah tukang contek yang ulung. Tidak ketahuan sekalipun selama hidupnya.

Salah satunya karena songsaenim pengawas ruang ujian tidak tega jika Jongin tidak lulus.

Yang ketahuan mencontek akan langsung diberi nilai nol, mengerjakan soal ulangan, bersama dengan siswa susulan yang berhalangan tidak mengerjakan di hari ujian. Ulangan susulan akan dilakukan selama hari-hari class meeting.

Ujian susulan akan dilakukan di ruang aula khusus dengan CCTV yang lebih _shit_ dan memuakkan karena ketahuan mencontek sekali lagi akan didenda nilai dibawah KKM.

Tiga mapel dibawah KKM maka tidak naik kelas. Itulah mimpi buruk Kim Jongin.

(mimpi buruk semua anak yang buruk di mapel ujian. Gue juga begitu, sering gak siap ujian -_- )

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

* * *

Hari itu keberuntungan Jongin masih menyelamatkannya.

Sehun terabaikkan dibelakang situ? Biarlah, dia tadi berhasil menelanjangi dan menjamah tubuh Jongin seenak nafsu bejatnya.

Bukan maksud Jongin mengabaikkan, tapi Jongin merasa Sehun butuh waktu sendiri.

Padahal dalam hati Jongin sendiri yang belum siap menatap Sehun lagi. Entahlah, masih grogi dan malu mengingat kejadian dikamar mandi tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia pasrah begitu?

Benar-benar memalukan!

 **TING-TONG-TENG—TING-TONG-TENG—TING-**

Bunyi bel ujian telah usai tepat dua detik setelah Jongin melepaskan bolpoint dari tangannya. Essaynya sudah terisi semua. Segera ia masukkan smartphonenya kedalam saku celana.

Sementara Heechul dan Leeteuk songsaenim mengumpulkan soal dan lembar jawab, para siswa sudah diperbolehkan keluar ruang ujian.

Barusaja Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, Sehun berhenti disampingnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Membuat Jongin menelan ludahnya takut.

"Jongin, nanti malam kerumahku" Sehun berujar dengan nada rendah tegas yang hanya mampu didengar Jongin dalam keributan siswa yang berlomba ingin pulang melepas penat ujian hari ini.

Sehun lalu berjalan mengambil tas, disusul Jongin dibelakangnya.

"Matilah aku.. matilah aku.." Jongin terus merapalkan mantra itu dalam bisikannya. Mengikuti namja tinggi didepannya yang berbelok menuju parkir sekolah tempat motor sportnya berada.

* * *

 **-HunKai Offer-**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Haiiiii!

 **BocahLanang comeback with FF HunKai again!**

 **YEEEYYY!**

Tunggu-tunggu-tunggu! Ini **PENTING!**

Kalian tahu gak judul FF ini apa?

Yup! Judulnya **OFFER!**

Dan OFFER itu **tidak sama** dengan OVER okay? Pelizz deh.. bahasa inggrisnya jangan deso-deso amat, masa gak tau sih OFFER itu artinya apa?

Benar! Judul FF ini artinya **PENAWARAN**.

Yes! Kalian tahu kan penawaran Sehun atas permintaan Jongin apa?

Yup! Jongin memberikan permintaan jawaban ujian!

Dan Sehun memberikan penawaran imbalan berupa (apa hayooo?)

Gak jadi bercinta deh.. *kecewa karena gak ada adegan ranjang

Tapi mereka bakal kencan! Horray!

.

.

.

* * *

Hayoo.. siapa yang ehem- kebawa sama adegan hampir NC diatas? *aku!

Akankah rencana kencan mereka besok batal karena Sehun kesal karena sore ini Jongin akan bersama Chanyeol?

 **Aku mau tanya, em.. kencan ChanKai dipost atau diskip langsung ke malam pas Jongin ke rumah Sehun?**

 **Review oke?**

See you all next chapt!

Salam HunKai!


End file.
